Ninja's Party
by Kowalistair Fanatic
Summary: Orginally given the false title "A Celebration of the Heart"  This hilarious story/party is about a bunch of ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill's friends celebrating Ninja's survival of SATS and Algebra Finals.  Review and congratulate her!


**Okay this story is WAAAAAAAY overdue. And I apologize for making certain individuals wait. But here it is finally, and I hope that you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>"Okay Magic, a little higher…no wait, lower! No, no, no, not like that!" I instructed as MagicCahill adjusted the bright green banner, standing precariously on a small step stool.<p>

"Ugh! Will you just make up your mind Kowalistair?" she groaned.

"Sorry, sorry," I apologized, "Just keep it, right—"

"Kowalistair Fanatic!" shrieked RageRunsStill, running toward us.

"AHHHH!" screamed Magic as she fell off the little stool. My face broke out into a grin, "Perfect Magic! Keep it right there!"

"Uhhhh…" she groaned painfully.

I gave her limp body an appreciative pat on the back and turned back to Rage, "What's the problem? Wasn't the shrimp cocktail, lobster, and oyster platter delivered a few minutes ago?"

"Yes! That's the problem!" she moaned, "I hate seafood!"

I rolled my eyes and answered in annoyance, "Well why don't you go eat something else then? We've got tons of gummy snacks to go around."

"Really! Uhhh…HEY LOOK, ALISTAIR OH!" she shouted, pointing behind me.

I whirled my head around excitedly, "Really, wher—hey!" I turned to look back at the serving table where Rage was stuffing as many gummy worms in her mouth as she possibly could, "RageRunsStill spit those out, those gummies are for when the guests arrive!"

"Aww man!" she complained, as she leaned over the bowl.

At that disgusting sight, I grabbed her arm before she could do anything further, "Actually, you can swallow those! Wet gummy worms aren't very tasty."

With a triumphant grin, Rage swallowed happily.

I rolled my eyes at her and walked over to Iris Cornelia Jade who was folding origami paper cranes for decoration.

"How's it going Iris?"

She nodded slowly, which probably meant that it was going well. I smiled gratefully. When I had first met Iris face-to-face to discuss this party, I'd been caught a little off guard. She was much more social and talkative online.

I scanned my checklist. Hmm, what to check on next…aha! Balloons!

"Hi Kaye, how's it coming along?"

Kaye Nightshade looked up from the helium tank as she was in the midst of blowing up another light green balloon, "Nearly done Kowalistair!"

I looked around in confusion, "Where's Snow?"

"Under here!" came two muffled voices from under the pile of inflated balloons.

"Whoops!" said Kaye Nightshade, pulling Snowstorm xD up. "Heh heh heh. Guess I got carried away…"

"Yeah, I think that's enough balloons for now guys," I agreed, "But thanks for the enthusiasm!" I clapped my hands and everyone looked up from what they were doing. "Alright people, great job! I think everything is about ready; the table is set, the decorations are awesome, and the guests should be arriving any minute n—"

_**Knock, knock, knock!**_

"AHHH! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" I screamed, running in circles frantically.

Magic grabbed me by the arms and looked me straight in the eyes, "Kowalistair breathe. In, out…in, out. Good, now doesn't that feel better?"

I nodded.

"Okay, now just go let the bloodthirsty Cahill relatives into the house, and everything'll be fine," teased Snow.

I gave my best attempt at a death glare and opened the door. Dan, Amy, Nellie, and Fiske smiled politely, and walked inside.

Dan was wearing an awesome black ninja costume with pictures of fancy shurikens on it, Fiske was wearing all grey, as usual, but had a cheerful expression, while Amy was wearing Grace's treasured jade necklace, and had her nose in a very particular book.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians, book 5 - The Last Olympian?" I asked.

She looked up, "Y-you've heard about it?"

"Umm…yeah! Rick Riordan is a legendary Janus! I've read ALL of his books."

Her face brightened.

Dan just stood on the side coughing into his hand, "Cough, cough, _nerds_!"

Amy shot him a dirty look, but I silenced her with my hand. "Hey Dan, you're a ninja fan right?" I asked.

"Duh. What does it look like I'm wearing?"

I smiled, "Well, you're looking at a Japanese/Okinawan with real samurai blood. And who, BTW, are WAY awesomer then ninjas."

Dan crossed his arms, but his face displayed that he was delighted to find a fellow Japan fanatic, "Ninjas lurk in the shadows and assassinate silently in the dark." He challenged.

Magic came over and nodded in agreement. Dan was obviously her favorite character. "They also use awesome weapons like shurikens and swords." She said.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to look unimpressed, "Samurais live by a code of honor called Bushido, which meant that they weren't allowed to strike from the back of an enemy, or pillage from the dead corpse. They had swords that are so sharp, that they're rumored to cut a whole person in half with one strike. In fact, samurais helped Japan to win wars against Korea, China, and even Spain. They stayed on the scene until the end of the 19th century."

Fiske, Nellie, Amy, and even Dan looked impressed, as they walked away to see if anyone else needed any help with anything.

"We'll talk about this later," Dan whispered as he and Magic walked past me.

I just smiled.

Next to arrive was the Kabras, walking with perfect straight postures as usual.

I groaned mentally, they were my least favorite characters in the series.

They were wearing what you would usually find, (or rather read about) them wearing, designer outfits, with perfectly matching accessories, and elegant smelling perfume.

For some weird reason, Natalie and Ian were avoiding eye contact with Amy and Dan. I guessed that it probably had something to do with their murderer for a mom Isabel. As they came in, Snow narrowed her eyes and glared at Ian, her eyes following him as he walked. He glanced at her uncomfortably, eying her every so often.

The Holts came in after them, wearing their famed purple tracksuits and running shoes. Kaye Nightshade's eyes widened as they came inside and she suddenly sprinted over to Reagan. The speedy girl was running so fast that I thought Reagan was going to be knocked over. But she stopped abruptly and began shaking her hand rapidly. Poor Reagan just looked extremely uncomfortable and confused.

Behind them came Jonah and his dad, (who to my pleasure), was not busy typing on his BlackBerry. "Yo my peeps!" he announced. I gazed at them intently in a daydream; Cora disowning Jonah really did help Broderick gain a healthier relationship with his son…it's so nice to see them getting along…

Suddenly, my trance was broken when Rage tapped my shoulder, "Hey Kowalistair look, there's Alistair Oh!"

I crossed my arms in displeasure, and said in a sarcastic tone, "Ha ha Rage, very funny. But I'm not going to fall for that one aga—"

"Kowalistair? That's an unusual name." came a calm voice behind me.

"Alistair!" I gasped, nearly tripping as I came face to face with an elderly man wearing a bright cherry red suit, and holding a diamond tipped cane. "Um, uhhh, hi there!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you all right dear child? I'm afraid that you're turning redder then my suit."

I crossed my fingers in my pocket. A nervous habit that I have when I feel like I need good luck, "Me? Ha ha ha, I'm fine. Umm…welcome! Thanks for coming by to celebrate!"

He smiled charmingly, "Of course dear. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Ah, is that sushi?"

"Yup, everything is vegetarian though." I said apologetically, "The guest of honor doesn't eat meat."

He nodded and tapped his cane on the ground, "Ah, understandable. I shall just help myself to a spring roll then. Please excuse me." I watched as he walked away slowly to the serving table.

I breathed a sigh of relief as he left, Rage was bursting out in laughter. "Smooth Kowalistair, really smooth!" she said. I spotted the Starlings come in and exclaimed, "Hey Rage! It's the Starlings!"

To my utter disappointment she turned around and said, "Cool!" and walked over to them, introducing herself and talking about...science-y stuff.

_Sigh…_at least she wasn't still laughing at me...

Iris stood at the side smiling and waving at the people coming in. She said "Hi," to everyone shyly. I smiled, at least she was having a good time.

Suddenly I heard Dan call out "She's coming!" and run away from the window.

"Alright everyone!" I announced as Dan turned off the lights, "Everyone into your hiding positions!"

Everyone dropped what he or she was doing and ran to hide themselves. The Starlings were hiding under the tablecloth of the serving table; The Kabras were squished up against the back of the sofa with the entire Holt family; Amy, Dan, and Nellie were hiding beneath the coffee table; Iris, Rage, Magic and all of the other guys were trying to conceal themselves with pillows and blankets on the various couches; Alistair was crouching beside me by the other sofa; and Fiske—hey, where was he?

"Fiske?" I whispered loudly, "Fiske where are yo—?" a hand covered over my mouth and muffled scream erupted from my throat.

"Shhh!" scolded Fiske as I could just make out the outline of his body. I was utterly shocked, his body blended in perfectly with the shadows on the wall. I knew that he was good, but I didn't know that he was _that_ good.

I shook my head and concentrated, looking around the dark room. Even plunged in darkness I could see everything in the room. The special guest's house was entirely decorated in a Japanese theme with tiny paper cranes hanging from the ceiling. Green balloons and party streamers were everywhere, decorating the room with a bright, colorful cheeriness. Tension hung in the air as voices came into earshot.

"Thanks for the great time at the movie theater Sanity!" exclaimed a familiar voice as the sound of footsteps grew louder.

"No problem. Anytime." said Sanity Optional as the door opened slowly. The lights turned on and the special guest gasped.

Everyone popped up and exclaimed happily, "SURPRISE NINJA! CONGRATULATIONS!"

She looked up at the huge, waving green banner that read: "Congratulations For Surviving SATS and Pre-Algebra Finals ABetterNinjaThanDanCahill!"

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise Ninja! Oh, and by the way, Iris Cornelia Jade, Sanity Optional, RageRunsStill, Snowstorm xD, Kaye Nightshade, and MagicCahill are the ones that have been helping me the entire way, and are 'the certain individuals' that have been waiting for this story.<br>I thank you guys for helping me out and especially Magic who had the idea of making a game of "20 Questions" a way to get personal information out of Ninja secretly. Thanks sooooo much! Oh, and for those who have read this and would like to congratulate Ninja, please review! (We're all happy that she survived the horror known as SATS and Pre-algebra finals.)**

**Once again I apologize for not publishing this quicker. I wanted to post it as soon as Ninja returned to Fan Fiction but I've been busy with my robotics team. Sorry!**

**So once again, pretty please review to show your support for Ninja!  
><strong>


End file.
